eternus_bdofandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
A Storytelling Guild? The concept came out of the idea of having a dynamic "Storytelling" guild that has a place for all kinds of character types. Peasants and Warriors. Merchants and Criminals. The glue that connects these various types and compels the story forward is The Unseen Hand (think Dungeon Master). As the story unfolds, any character could rise or fall, even the Anemoi could be exposed and The Unseen Hand destroyed. Major shifts such as this would be highly unlikely but not impossible. So, the version of Eternus you may join today might evolve into something completely different in the future with what the characters bring to the story. So, there’s a difference between a “Storytelling Guild” and an “RP Guild”? Absolutely! Your standard RP guild provides a theme and basic story and usually lets the characters do what they please. The members usually focus on their individual stories or small group tales. These are great, but we wanted to try something different. As a storytelling guild we focus on an overarching narrative that is told through an ensemble of characters. Based on how the characters are connected, they may be placed in situations they would not normally put themselves in. The Unseen Hand may send them on a mission or compel them to do something that they disagree with. How they complete said task is still up to them but they must obey. With that said, our goal is not to ruin the fun for anyone and to offer a variety of RP opportunities connected to an ongoing story. Any seriously dark or permanent consequences are usually brought up beforehand and there are consequences for IC actions. What’s this about a brand? The Brand is a way to mark those who belong to The Unseen Hand. It’s a magically infused tattoo on the left palm, invisible to the naked eye. When magic is focused through the circuits, it appears with the color associated with which Anemoi they are bound to. These brands can be activated by anyone who is marked with a controlling brand (The Anemoi and The Shadō). The brand will tingle when near other branded individuals. Those branded are strongly compelled to obey and keep anything they know about The Unseen Hand to themselves. What kind of theme is the guild? Eternus is a mature (18+) guild. Our theme in BDO is dark but not specifically evil. We will exist more in the morally gray area. Goody two shoes and evil bastards are more fringe than the norm. How do I increase my rank? To go from Associate to The Branded you must show that you are invested in Eternus and the ongoing narrative by being active and contributing to roleplay on a regular basis. While we understand that RL takes priority we do expect activity. Other ranks will be hand chosen and as needed. To say it another way, advancement requires both IC and OOC involvement and activity. What is this “Tome”? The Tome of Whispers and Echoes is a large book containing all of the secrets of The Unseen Hand. Its pages are inscribed with the same ink used in The Brand, and its pages have been scattered across the continent. This will play as a basis for guild missions (to give IC reasons for OOC tasks), and gradually reveal more in-depth information about The Unseen Hand and guild lore. What if I don’t wanna obey? In Character actions have In Character consequences. Disobeying The Unseen Hand is not to be taken lightly and punishments can be severe. Since we are focused on weaving an exciting narrative, we expect all members to understand and agree that they must contribute to the overall narrative. Basically, if you are always trying to disobey, you’re ruining the story and experience for everyone else. You will be warned but if negative actions continue, there may be serious IC and OOC consequences. That said, we want to create an environment where all member, characters and their personal stories can flow into each other and allow for exciting adventures and fun. Can I be a part of RP events or do content with Eternus without joining? From time to time we will do events with other guilds and definitely seek to roleplay with others in the community however when we do content or storytelling it will primarily be with guild members only. It isn’t a matter of elitism, more of an issue of putting our members first and focusing our time and resources to advance the guild and weave an epic tale with a regular cast of characters. This all sounds interesting. How do I know if it’s something for me? If you’ve ever enjoyed playing D&D with a Dungeon Master, love having your characters challenged in unexpected ways, thrilled with the “gray areas” of a character’s life and decisions, excited about participating in an ensemble cast in an epic ongoing narrative, bringing YOUR character’s story together with others’ to create a unique story, then we have a place for you!